The events of Sep. 11, 2001 have demonstrated that we live in a new era. Terrorists have demonstrated a willingness and ability to attack governmental and civilian infrastructure. Some of these attacks are physically destructive of the infrastructure, whereas others are intended to deny the use of a facility.
For example, one will readily recall the threat of anthrax scares that followed the events of September 11th. In some cases, those anthrax scares involved distribution of anthrax spores through the postal service to unwitting recipients. In another instance, certain Senate office buildings were found to contain anthrax spores. This denied the government the use of these buildings during a period of remediation and cleaning.
Accordingly, it would be generally desirable to provide an improved method of altering a fluid-borne contaminant to a less-objectionable form.